


Curious Rosie

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aaliyah - Freeform, Aaliyah - miss you, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, No grammar, Possessive John, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Daddy what are you doing to papa?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rosie walks in on an surprising encounter

“OH MY GOD” SHERLOCK MOANS LOUDLY

 

The bed was screeching loudly slamming against the window while john was pounding into him, his heat had started only an hour ago and they were already going at it like a bunch of horny rabbits 

 

My sweet little sherly you like your big alphas cock don’t you he demands slapping sherlocks ass cheek then doing the same to other , I can’t hear he clutches the omegas hip bones driving himself deeper into his wet heat ready to knot the needy hole any second 

 

Yes I love it daddy I love it when you feel me up with your come fill me up please I need it oh fuck I'm your slut and only yours I'm daddy’s good little boy then bucking his hips forcing himself inside moaning louder as john hits his prostate at a brutal pace 

 

Yes my good little boy pressing kisses to his neck all around his body while gripping and smacking the globes of his ass, he yelps trying to process the pain whilst his hands holding the headboard for deal life 

 

I'm close john! Let go baby come with me he whispered in his ears feeling the ghost of breathe sending shivers down his spine god the things his alpha does to him and he fucken loves it 

 

A hot splash of come hits sherlocks stomach making him grip the bedsheets like a life line 

 

After a few more thrusts john is releasing himself inside Sherlock knotting him

 

John and Sherlock stayed stuck together a few minutes trying to catch their breath 

 

They were both faced with a frozen and shocked rosie standing in the door way trying to speak but the words wouldn’t form 

 

John quickly covered Sherlock and himself 

 

Rosie! What are you doing home early it’s only 1:30 

We got out early because of winter break she says trying not to stutter still horrified at the scene in front of her 

 

Daddy what are you doing to papa asking curiously 

Um…. We were wresting as you can see your daddy is currently winning he winks at john 

 

Sherlock! 

 

Rosie erupts into a fit of giggles oh can I join please she says excitedly 

 

No! They both said quickly trying not to sound suspicious 

 

Aw why not she pouts trying not to look upset 

 

This is only for adults and maybe later we can all play hide and seek later now go I’ll be their in a sec 

 Alwight she says bye papa by daddy closing the door all the way 

 

As soon as the door closes Sherlock starts laughing 

This isn’t funny Sherlock this is serious! I'm sorry we should start being more careful pulling john into a chaste kiss.

 

 

Come on let’s get cleaned up we need to have a talk with her but before he could get himself together Sherlock fall's into a deep sleep 

 

*He sighs*I guess this can wait till later then joining his omega holding him tightly placing a kiss on his forehead 


	2. A Bittersweet memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock missed John fyi this is a flashback of Sherlock and johns relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my favorite singers late birthday Aaliyah I decided to do a fic using her song miss you Johnlock style and we are so missing you babygirl January 16th 1979 - forever ♡

<https://youtu.be/XU79azx0aTk>

 

Sherlock was drowning the last of the caymus bottle in his glass feeling the most miserable today he tried pulling himself together holding back the tears he held but it was no use letting it all out he wanted to scream inside but couldn’t his mind was spiraling out of control to thoughts of John

 

When he first met john he didn’t make a good impression on him being a ex army doctor and all until they were assigned a case together into taking down some guy named jim in the end they both got the case accomplished

 

As the mission progressed they both got to know each other and they found themselves attracted to one another but Sherlock was married to victor at the time and he didn’t have the courage to act on those feelings towards watson even though he desperately wanted to reach out to him and make love to him knowing john felt the same way

 

He flew back home to victor after 3 months apart but it all fell apart when victor became abusive and was accusing him of having an affair with John he tried reassuring him he wasn’t and would never betray him like that but he wouldn’t hear of it calling him horrible names then one afternoon he had enough when victor struck him in the head leaving him there lying on the ground, he then awoken from an extreme headache slowly getting up he searched for her phone then dialing john telling him he had a fallout with victor and told him he would be right away to pick him up soon

 

I swear I'm going to put a bullet through his head if he ever come’s near you again that waste of life john says deadly , just leave it please he says worridely gripping his arms trying to calm him soothingly

 

He's not worth it karma will get him he says laughing trying to lighten the mood , he turns his head to him touching him intimately. he gives in smashing his lips to his with him returning the kiss without hesitation it turned into full out passion both grabbing at each other’s clothes

 

I’ll show you to your room you’ll be sleeping tonight then I’ll be phone my friend Andy who is a real estate agent into finding you a new home away from that dirt bag he says coldly

 

After being settled in he tried drifting to sleep but kept finding his mind back to the scene in the limo after returning from a charity event he’s wondering what could have happened of them if the car had not stopped

 

He stepped out of bed feeling restless walking down the hallway towards the kitchen grabbing a cup of water to calm his nerves sipping his water he hears a noise coming from the living room

 

He’s surprised to see john sitting at the couch drinking a bottle of scotch then asking him if he would like a glass

 

Um actually I’m good I just came down here to get a glass of water what has you still up?

 

Just thinking about how I’ll dump victor in to a car with it rolling of a cliff slamming the shot glass on the table startling him

 

I told you to just drop it okay! Feeling a pang of guilt for shouting loudly at the older man

 

No SherlockI won't just forget about it no one touches my Sherlock and gets off Scott clean!

 

Did you just call me yours feeling a sudden arousal whilst a feeling ofbutterflies enter his stomach

 

Yes I did looking into his eyes with such lust and want

 

He finally gives in wrapping himself around his neck kissing him passionately while his hands starts grabbing at his clothing telling him to do the same

 

They laid naked together holding each other feeling skin on skin lapping his tongue on one of his nipples sucking gently and hungrily with his other hand tweaking his nipple , he bucks his hips grasping his hips forcing his hard and swollen cock into his wet and eager hole, he then grants his advance slipping himself inside him thrusting slowly and then at a fast pace

 

Harder he moans slamming inside hitting his sweet spot over and over as his orgasm hits milking his cock every last drop a few minutes later and one final thrust later he his spilling himself inside him kissing the younger man sweetly leaving love bites across his neck letting every one know he was his and his only!

 

That was amazing John he says kissing him, I love you Sherlock so much

 

I love you too john ever since that night we caught jim and we suddenly had to part

 

I loved you since the second I laid eyes on you my sweet omega

 

They both smiled wrapping themselves together drifting off to sleep.

 

~ Flashback ends~

 

His heart aches it’s been 8 months since john up and left him not even leaving a letter of explanation or a goodbye since he went away he can’t do a thing without him , his friends tried taking him out even setting him up with one of their so called guy friends he wouldn’t be surprised if his friend irene paid the guy to go out with him since she’s been doing that since their high school days. Him and Irene got in to a recent argument telling Sherlock flat out to get over john and telling him he’s not coming back

 

How dare she says that she doesn’t know how it feels to be in love and they up and leave you,she doesn't understand the pain of loneliness and want of their lover feeling lost and wondering if john still cares it breaks his heart to think he’s moved on and found someone else

 

I don’t feel like taking right now okay irene just leave! He shouts

 

Whatever just call me when you your over that Watson guy she storms off slamming the door.

 

He tried dialing johns number but goes to voicemail

 

You’ve reached john watson leave a message after the beep

 

*Beep*

 

 

We were close friends also lovers did everything for one another now your gone and I’m lost without you here now but I know I gotta live and make it somehow since you went away I don’t really feel like talking and I’m still wondering if you still feel for me the same

Way I feel for you trying not to break down keeping himself together , I know you gotta another life you gotta concentrate John but I know I gotta live and make it somehow right?

Now I’m sitting here thinking of the days we used to share fuck it he lets the tears fall

Can you hear me calling I miss you.

 

Is your heart still mine!?

I wanna cry sometimes

 

 

“ I miss you”

 

Sherlock he hears a voice from behind shocked to see john standing there looking handsome the day he laid eyes on him

 

John?


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Come on and take and take a sit sherlock” , pulling out a chair gesturing for him to sit down

 

 

Care for a cup of tea? Yes thank you saying kindly

Taking the steaming cup from Mrs.hudson

 

 

Now what was it you were going to ask me earlier?

Sorry I had a date earlier with ed smiling widely if yuh know what I mean

 

 

I don’t need to know that Mrs.hudson groaning loudly covering his ears. both erupting into a fit of laughter

 

 

I’m happy for you. Thank you sherlock I appreciate it, he makes me feel alive again i love him so much and him telling me the same last night made me want to want to marry him on the spot she says clutching her heart.

 

 

Oh I’m sorry sherlock what were you telling me?

 

 

Oh about that I was wondering if you possibly could babysit rosie tomorrow night? Clearing my throat for a couple of seconds

 

 

Oh heavens I almost forgot tomorrow is john’s birthday i was too caught up spending time with my ed. She says blushing uncontrollably

 

 

 

Of course I’ll just have to cancel tomorrow’s date with ed I’m sure he’ll understand or all three of us could spend some time together he’ll love that since he’s unable to see his grandchildren since his daughter and her husband lives all the way in Massachusetts. They’ll get along just fine! I can hardly wait,I should call him later about the good news she says excitedly

 

 

Lovely!thanks Mrs.hudson giving her a kiss on the cheek

 

 

It’s not a problem you know how much I adore Rosie

 

 

Speaking of john’s birthday what do have planned?she says smirking

 

 

I know that look sherlock you got something excited planned she says winking at him

 

 

“Bang into the room bang bang all over john she starts singing

 

 

Oh my god he says hiding his face in embarrassment

 

Sorry sherlock i was driving and I happened to come across it on some pop station.Alfie my grandson must have changed it while he was running errands for me earlier trying not to laugh

But fails

 

 

It’s okay but your correct I’m giving him a surprise he’ll never forget.blushing fiercely

 

 

 

Will there be dancing?

 

 

Yes saying quickly

 

 

Oh sherlock you kinky thing

 

 

I know i am

 

 

 

I’ll have to be going now Mrs.hudson I’m meeting with John and rosie at the park

 

 

 

Ok have a nice day can’t wait for tomorrow

 

 

Bye

 

Bye see you tomorrow

 

 

 


End file.
